Tiga Atley
'' '' ' Name:' '' ''Tiga Nadine Atley *'Alias: '''aether witch *'Nicknames:' Tigs, Tiger, Shortstack, Ladybug, Mini Godzilla, *'Date of Birth: July 1st *'''Status: Resistance fighter *'Abilities: '''Massively accelerated strength and reflexes, acrobatic abilities, super strength *'Alignment': Group 6 *'Likes': Tigers, P.E. class, artwork, painting, strawberry parfaits, popsicles, cute things, the color pink, breaking rules, dresses, video games, cartoons, comic books *'Dislikes': Incompetence, misogyny, loud parties, pity, her nickname, spicy foods, her mother, science, maths, her size, milk Tiga Atley is a 14-year old aspiring artist. However, because of her grades in science and maths in the Academy, she is predetermined to become a medic. She is appointed as a member of Squad 3-B, but quickly finds herself ill-prepared for the duties of a fighter and the complications of her classmates' lives. She thus trains to become a medic so that she can face the challenges of life as a mercenary, as well as help and protect her friends and loved ones when they need her. Background Tiga acted tough but she truly was having a hard time, especially when she cried to Orion. She was breaking down, until her classmates soothed her heart. Throughout her entire life, she worked hard to keep up her grades with hopes to earn a scholarship to the Science Division to make her lost parents proud. She focused on nothing other than her artwork and grades and completely ignored her classmates (except for Mae), who were scared of her because of her aggressive personality. Orion guided her to see how fucked up the school system was and sort of made a rebel out of her. She revealed her true self to her classmates and let them befriend her. I like the idea of Tiga being totally aggressive and cold and the Ice Bitch but she secretly believes in fairytales and fables and believes in Santa and the loch ness monster and stuff. Just being secretly totally adorable. Personality *' '' ''Positive: Intelligent, spontaneous, loyal, idealistic, kind, opinionated, cheerful, expressive, fearless, adventurous, compassionate, do-or-die determined, funny *'' '' ''' Negative: '''Hot-headed, aggressive, insecure, bossy, impatient, defiant, stubborn, quick-tempered *'' '' '''Development: As she grows up, she becomes more comfortable, level-headed, calm, accepting, and sad; her fires dims a bit. *'Habits:' Never breaks promises; instinctively clenches a fist and twitches her right eyebrow at anything remotely offending to her; zones off at random times; curls her body into her hair/uses it to hide herself; drinks a cup of milk every day; practically always has an expression of one of the following (or a mix): distant, stoney, spiteful, distasteful, chilled or scrutinizing. In her childhood Tiga was an arrogant, impulsive and stubborn girl. According to her mother, Tiga was talkative and a tomboyish girl. Tiga also had a verbal tic: when flustered or excited, she would end her sentences with "damn it!", "hell yeah," or "you know!" As she grew up, Tiga was shown to be very level-headed and cheerful with a noticeable sassy side to her. Despite her fiery and kind nature, she still retained her quick temper from childhood and occasionally lashed out violently at others if they angered her. She also was very fearless, as Ana was slightly surprised when Tiga showed anxiety over her injuries. She was also prone to worrying about her friends and their well being. She likes to have fun. A lot. Hikari can’t stand being bored – there’s nothing more unsettling. She always needs something to occupy herself, preferably something fun. She can’t sit still, either. She’s always fidgeting, tapping her feet, shifting her position. She can’t help it. Also, Hikari’s generally got a good sense of humour. She likes to make jokes sometimes at other people’s expense, but she (normally) doesn’t mean to hurt anyone’s feelings. Her sense of humour can sometimes be considered dry, but she doesn’t much care about that. Tiga's anger sprouts somewhat from her feelings of self-loathing, disappointing with her body for being shorter and more undeveloped then girls her age. She drinks milk every morning even though she hates it because she wants to grow. Her small stature and habit of lashing out at others has granted her the nickname "The Palmtop Tiger". Though when referred to it in person she's likely to call out whoever says it, it's a title she awkwardly respects as a method of being feared and only referred to in quite and secretive conversations. The subject of her height and undeveloped body is one she almost always avoids, or simply responds to with violence or hostility if brought up in conversation. She seems incredibly sensitive about the subject, and the fact that she'd gained a nickname from the basis of her appearance and attitude alone surely was nothing close to a boost of self esteem. At her core, Tiga is compassionate, determined, and courageous, witnessed when her team-mates were incapacitated and it was left up to her to defend them from raiders. She makes a big deal out of never breaking her promises. This was also witnessed through her spurring Orion on to act when they were confronted by Ouroboros. Not one to lose or give up in a fight, when it came down to it, held captive by her hair which the raider mocked for being lustrous, she willingly cut her much beloved hair off and then confronted him head on, despite her disadvantage. This was also prominently seen during her fight with Ouroboros where despite being told to run by Nadine, she stayed and fought, noting that she had inherited her master's contempt for losing. Her courage, along with her care and deep understanding of Naruto appeared to have increased through time. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she raised the morale of the Shinobi Alliance while healing Naruto by telling them that he was protecting them because he saw them all as his comrades. She later expressed a great concern for Naruto after Kurama was taken away from him and telling Naruto he could not die before becoming Hokage and that he was so close to realising his dreams. If you want her to like you, acknowledge her skills. Don’t just flatter her, and don’t accept her skills and then immediately forget them. A person who can see all that she’s accomplished and has an idea of where she can still go is a person she’d feel appreciates her properly. Appearance * ' Height': 4'11" * Weight: 90 lbs * Hair: A veil of orangey-brown with the slightest wave to it. At the touch, it feels reminiscent of cashmere, and rests at the low point of her waist. * Eyes: Appear to be a dull amber. Her eyes are large and rounded with thick black lashes. * Other: '''Notably very petite; clumsy, chubby fingers; * [real life picture] Tiga is notably short, with lithe, slender limbs and little to no muscle visible about her body. She has pale, creamy-coloured skin that came from spending most of her life out of the sun. Her face forms a slight heart shape, softly rounded with no real harsh, angular lines to it. Tiga has light blonde hair cut short falling to her shoulders in a slight wave and bright teal eyes. Her outfits consist of baggy sweats, scarves, and her favorite black boots. She's like a child, Clumsy, chubby fingers Noted to be pretty (though she could not rival Ami), Tiga boasts an appearance that could be both described as both ferocious and innocent. Standing at the petite height of 4'11 and weighing in at a mere 90 pounds, this particular girl is molded to have a very tiny physique. Either it's her lacking height or delicate hands and feet that directs attention towards herself or it's the innocent, doll-esque body paired with the loud, angry voice, you can always count on Tiga to turn heads. As well as being short for a female, she has one more shocking feature about her; namely her bright honey-brown locks that she has been carefully looking after for her entire life. Generous amounts of silken naturally lavish hair that, when caught in the rays of the sun, illuminates with a brilliant golden tint, cascades and frames her silhouette perfectly, almost like a drawing. Typically, and almost shamefully, the lazy girl will leave her honey-hued curtain down into due to the wispy strands not cooperating. After several years of letting it lengthen, the beautiful tresses now fall to the rest at the low-point of her waist, a few strands here and there being arranged so that it almost looks layered. On the note of her bangs, seeing as Rin doesn't have the energy to cut them, they have grown in such a way that the middle strand brushes the bridge of her nose. It should also be noted that Tiga has a tendency to day dream more often than others, sometimes zoning out randomly. When she drifts off, one can easily tell her mind's wandering by the lowered eyelids and the slight frown painted on her lips, almost making it look as if she was sleeping. Her hair is a symbol of pride for her, and it had always been a symbol of defiance in her childhood. In the second novel, she's forced to cut it in a fight situation. Seeing Tiga's anguish at losing the hair she's been growing her entire life, Ana offers to fix it up. It becomes frizzy, loosely waved and falls just past her chin with wispy side-bangs. If she is in a fight, Tiga will tie her hair back off her face to form a tiny spike of a ponytail. She has a small bust, which makes her rather envious of most other women around her who appear to have enormous bosoms in comparison to her basic A cup. Her day-to-day clothing is nothing particularly special, but practical and almost dowdy in many senses. She chooses to wear a basic white smock dress that leaves plenty of room for manoeuvring. She ties a rope securely around her waist and adorns the standard fighter shoes--flat, open-toed that rise to her ankles. Vera is a small and fragile looking faerie. She stands at five foot two. And is completely conscious of her height. Her entire body is almost scary thin. Most think she had some help to achieve this when all it really was - was her fast metabolism. Her skin isn’t the palest around, but she lacks a tan as well. Free of blemishes and smooth to the touch [ that is.. If she’ll let you touch her. ] Her eyes are an exotic [ dark ] shade of peach. Vera also has extremely long hair, a lovely light tan colour, and ending around the back of her knees, always in her natural wave. Never straightened and never curled. Her hair is cut rather choppily around her face, framing it perfectly. Two large locks end around her shoulders while her bangs hang in her face. To add to her childish appearance, her eyes are set lower on her face than an adult, while her hands and feet are tiny; to match the rest of her thin body. Survive and go to sleep - hope to wake up again;; Vera - like most frail girls around Wonderland nowadays, likes to wear her school uniform around, but her reasoning is to keep much, much older people at bay, by playing the “Jailbait” card. Another reason is so she can lie and ask for money so she can ‘afford her school books’ though that is an excuse she hasn’t used in a while. This outfit has a white blouse almost completely hidden by a red blazer, that buttons up in the front by four golden buttons. A black ribbon is tied around her neck. [ like most have a blue ribbon, or a red ribbon, or a scarf ] This blazer is only an inch and a half shorter than her blouse underneath so the white cuffs are seen around her wrists but not past her waist. A short navy blue shirt serves as her ‘pants’, Not much to it, other than the fact that it stops mid-thigh, as most of her clothing. Thin black leggings are worn with everything but her sleepwear and end just above her knee. While normal brown, everyday school shoes shelter her feet from the elements. Accessory: Her blue school bag - used for holding her money and anything else she managed to get her hands on. To put food on the table? Or rather steal the food;; Her work wear is very, very plain, and not much to look at, which is why she wears it, more to deceive a person into thinking she is exceptionally poor and needs the money when she begs. Thieving is also done better in this outfit, as there isn’t much to get in the way - it’s enough to keep her body warm, as most of her job is done at night and when it’s cold. It mainly consists of a large white coat, usually over her everyday apparel. It’s very loose fitting and extends to her knees. There are multiple large buttons that fasten securely down the center of her body. Due to her delicate and small frame being inside the oversized jacket, the cuffs are always folded inside each other three times. [ The coat originally belonged to her eldest sister. ] And due to her job taking place at night most of the time, she usually wears her favourite claret scarf around her neck. Sweet dreams;; Not much to her sleepwear, as Vera isn’t a very extravagant person, especially with the fact that she was the second youngest in her family of six children. What she sleeps in is a very thin and very short night gown. Made mostly of satin, it’s very soft and light to the touch, held up by small straps like a tank top, and ending about mid-thigh. Petite frills are placed near her ribcage and a large pastel pink bow is tied to the front for little flair. Abilities At the start of the series, Sakura's overall abilities as a ninja were considerably less than those of her team-mates; Sasuke and Naruto, with her greatest strength being her intelligence. After two-and-a-half years of training with Tsunade however, Sakura's abilities greatly increased to the point that she could hold her own against powerful enemies such as Sasori. Her skills in other areas have also increased, such as being able to locate Kakashi during the second bell test26 — something Naruto could not do — as well as tricking Sai, Kiba, and Lee into fighting each other so that she could put them all to sleep.27 Along with physical abilities, Sakura has also inherited her master's resilience and contempt for losing. This was best displayed after she had been surrounded by a cloud of poison, and used an explosive tag to dispel the cloud of smoke without sustaining much damage herself.28 Late into the Fourth Shinobi World War, her skills had increased to the point where she received praise from Hashirama Senju, Shizune, and Naruto Uzumaki.25 '''Intelligence Sakura has a keen talent for observation and analysing, which she uses to overcome most forms of deception.39 Moreover, in the first phase of the Chūnin Exams, Sakura was able to answer all the questions on the paper test quickly, even though the examiner Ibiki Morino later commented that they were designed to be too difficult for a genin to answer, displaying her exceptional scholastic aptitude.63 Sakura could also cleverly set traps, that could be triggered by herself to attack the opponent, and even use obvious traps as decoys to lead opponent's into other traps.64 However, Sakura's focus on her studies in the Academy greatly affected her physical performance. Her poor combat skills and stamina prevented her from being helpful during the earlier battles in the series. In Part II, along with her other attributes, Sakura's exceptional intelligence and keen observation skills also improved during her training with Tsunade, who taught her to read and decipher the attack patterns of her enemies and act accordingly. As a result, she could now read complex patterns in her opponent's attacks, even opponents as strong as Sasori, a feat which even surprised an experienced war veteran like Chiyo.65 She got him to believe that the poison she received from him had affected her. When Sakura along with her team encountered Tobi and his technique, Sakura was able to assume its mechanism and deduce that Tobi was only pretending to be affected.66 Sakura is also shown to be skilled at planning, being able to formulate a plan to kill Sasuke by the use of a poison and prevent Kiba, Sai and Lee from following her by the use of a sleeping gas bomb.67 During the first night of theFourth Shinobi World War had ended, when a spy had infiltrated the Logistical Support and Medical Division compound, Sakura was able to work out that the spy wasn't using the Transformation Technique as the sensors would've detected the spy. When having a talk with Neji, Sakura was able to deceive him and attack him while he was unprepared.48 She was able to extract information from the assassin and piece together the mechanics behind the enemy's abilities, using information she had come across previously, as well as what the clone told her.68 Blood Limit e of a poison and prevent Kiba, Sai and Lee from following her by the use of a sleeping gas bomb.67 During the first night of theFourth Shinobi World War had ended, when a spy had infiltrated the Logistical Support and Medical Division compound, Sakura was able to work out that the spy wasn't using the Transformation Technique as the sensors would've detected the spy. When having a talk with Neji, Sakura was able to deceive him and attack him while he was unprepared.48 She was able to extract information from the assassin and piece together the mechanics behind the enemy's abilities, using information she had come across previously, as well as what the clone told her.68 Trivia *The name "Haruno" means "spring field", and the name "Sakura" means "cherry blossom", a flower which is cherished in Japan due to its beauty and its almost-tragically short life span (cherry blossoms have historically been associated with the samurai). The cherry blossom also serves as the national flower for the nation of Japan. In Japanese, Haruno Sakura" (春野・桜) means "spring field of cherry blossoms", which may be an origin of the name. It can be also used in the game, Hanafuda, as a month card of (桜, flowering cherry). **Sakura's name, when read as (春の桜), can also be interpreted as "cherry blossoms in spring". *In the June 2006 issue of Shōnen Jump, Kishimoto stated that Sakura would be the best ninja instructor out of Team 7 and is the closest to being normal, despite having flaws in her personality. *In the Naruto character popularity polls Sakura is the second most popular female character behind Hinata. *During a 2010 interview, Kishimoto stated that many who work with him have told him Hinata would have made a better heroine than Sakura. Kishimoto said that despite not being portrayed like one Sakura would be showing a more heroine side of her from then on. *Studio Pierrot's Settei sheets of Sakura show her sandals add 1 cm on to her height. *According to the databook(s): **Sakura's hobbies are playing trivia games and memorising new material for her medical studies. **Sakura wishes for a rematch with Ino. **Sakura's favourite foods are syrup-coated anko dumplings, umeboshi, and anmitsu, while her least favourites are anything spicy. **Sakura has completed 34 official missions in total: 12 D-rank, 9 C-rank, 6 B-rank, 7 A-rank, 0 S-rank. **Sakura's favourite phrase according to the first databook is A life with love throughout!" (一生愛の人生よ!, Isshōai no jinsei yo!) and her favourite word according to the second and third databooks is courage" (勇気, yūki). Quotes *"Something to hope for." * “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” * "GAAAAAAH!" *"Dumbass!" * “How lucky I am to have loved something that makes saying goodbye so hard.” * (After building a wall of books.) "You may not breach this wall of wisdom." * “Don’t be fooled. A prison is a prison, no matter how beautifully it’s made.” *"It's never going to make sense because it doesn't." *"Ew, gross. Tell me more." *"Be louder, Orion. Your face isn't made for customer service, so you gotta consempate!" bite me.. *"So after all of that fighting, you two fell in love? No, I get it. It's perfectly normal! You see, when a male stamen and a female pistil..." STOP!" *"Why don't you give the chocolates to Miri? I've been keeping tabs the last couple of days. I know your little poodle heart is quivering because you can't make up with her." have no idea what you're talking about! * “People who are meant to be always find their way back. It might take minutes, hours, days, weeks, even years, but they will always find a way back to each other, no matter what.” * “Don’t patronize me. I’ll neuter you.” * “— How dare you call me a d-dw—dwarf! GAAA—-!! *"I'll lock you all up in the d-d—DUNGEONS!!" *"The next person who calls me short gets a bokken up their--!!" *"You look a little flushed. Are you in heat again, poodle?" *"Yap yap yap yap yap.‎ I do hope one day Anabelle will ask me something interesting for a change." *"It's not a matter of can or can't, I'm doing it!" *"If you don't cry when you see me on our wedding day I'm gonna kick your shins until you do." *"Ana is a dumb poodle that sucks and doesn't even know what she wants. I mean, look at her. What is she doing? She doesn't know. She just sits there being dumb." *“Eee—h? What was that sound? Sounded like the wind. Stupid wind, needs to be quiet!" *"TODAY, I ATE AN ORANGE. BUT I CRIED BECAUSE IT WAS STILL SOUR. IT REMINDED ME OF MYSELF, AND I COULDNT THROW AWAY THE REST. SO I ATE IT ALL. I LOVE YOU. IT'S SOUR. IT MAKES ME CRY. I LOVE YOU. I love you﻿." *"C-completely not your business! Why would you ask something like that?! That’s completely stupid! You’re stupid! You can’t ask people questions like that! Who taught you to talk to people?!” *(the pipsqueak tiger and the delinquent? never thought i'd see the day...) “And I never thought I’d see the day where you’d be interested in the affairs of someone outside yourself...” *"Wrong, wrong, wrong. We live in a world that's unforgiving and harsh and so brutal. It takes lives as easily as it gives." Tiga paused. "What does it matter when you can be dead the next day? When life is so fickle that you have to cherish every experience that you get?" *"I can't promise I'll still love you next month, or next year, or into the next decade, and neither can you. But that's the risk when you fall in love." *"What's the point in having a heart if you're not going to use it?" *"You're probably right but I don't like your tone so I'll continue to argue." *"Tiga, the angel of romance, will do everything she can to make you all happy during the holidays!" *"Hey! I'm the angel of romance. Have a little faith in me!" *"Kitamura-kun, you know, the whole angel of romance thing didn't work. My wish didn't come true. Please take away these feelings from me. Make me stronger. I'm no good right now. No matter what I do... I can't stop loving Orion." *"Oh.. I know. This whole time I've been depending on Orion. But now... it's over. He's gone. I can't be with him. I can't walk next to him. I can't be the one by his side. And I can't... I can't bear that!!" *"ORION!" Tiga's screams reverbrated in every direction, filling the dull black streets, rising to the sky itself. The countless stars lining and illuminating the darkness were her only witness, and not one of them offered her an answer. She continued to scream his name, but the sobs soon overpowered her. She fell to her knees, her mouth forming the words but no sound coming out. *She was alone again. She'd have nobody to show her that kindness, no one to rely on, no one who would always be there. No one watching over her. *"The thing I wished for most... is something I couldn't keep." *"It's all right. I can stand up. I can stand up again... all by myself. Even if I'm alone... I can survive. And that's okay." Theme songs Just A Little Girl - Trading Yesterday Category:Characters